Bloodthirsty
by LoneAngel666
Summary: This is before the movie. What happens when an ordinary training day gets out of control.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thor characters as much as i want to.^^_

_**Summary: **Find out what happens when an ordinary training day goes out of control. ONESHOT! _

_A/N : OK...this is my first fanfiction...ever. I've been reading all of these amazing stories in for i don't know how long and finally i decided to write one myself. So I'm very nervous but this story just couldn't get out of my head. Please I would love it if you review. Tell me if i have any mistakes and of course tell me what you think. ^^ Thanks! _

* * *

><p>BLOODTHIRSTY<p>

The sun came up gracing the lands as always. The gold castle shone as bright as the sun itself. Outside, the green valley was still wet from the rain that had fallen that night and in its middle stood a small, crystal-clear lake. As always the lands outside the king's castle were filled with mighty yells and laughter. Because, you see, near the lake were the Asgardian training grounds and at this very moment fierce battles were fought.

The mighty god ran towards the already dizzy and bruised warrior and spun just a few inches from him. He swung the hammer in his hand, hitting the warrior's chin and lifting him of the ground. The man fell hard with a loud "thump". All of the warriors around them laughed and cheered and the god also laughed while helping the poor man up.

"That move, my lord, was amazing…"said the warrior rubbing his chin."…I did not expect it at all."

The god of thunder smiled and patted the man's back. "Well, my friend, you fought bravely but you know what they say: never underestimate your opponent." The man smiled stepping into the crowd "Yes, sir, I will be more careful next time." Thor then stepped in the center and yelled

"Who will face me next! Come now, doesn't anyone want to challenge me." He was met with quiet whispers and nervous looks. The Prince walked around and suddenly stopped in front of a man with a black eye "How about you, my friend? " The warrior looked away and scratched the back of his neck "But, my lord, I fought you yesterday and as much as I hate to say it I am weaker than before." Thor turned at the other warriors "No one? My eyes must be deceiving me! Are you not one of the greatest warriors in all of the nine realms? Come now, my friends, we will fight a fair fight, as always." He heard a quiet chuckle behind him which he immediately recognized.

"Do you find something funny in my words, brother?" he asked turning on his heels.

Loki was sitting against a tree reading a book, the branches of the tree protecting his lean and pale form from the light.

"Oh no, not funny, dear brother… only amusing." He smirked. "And what is so amusing to you?" The god of mischief chuckled and started reading his book again. "The fact that you think you're fighting a fair fight." The god took a few steps towards his brother." Wha- how dare you! " he yelled. Loki just sighed, closed his book and looked directly at his oaf of a brother, an amused look on his face. "Don't be so offended, brother, you yourself don't realize it." He was met with a confused look " Thor, part of these men you have trained with for years and the other part you have trained yourself. You know all of their strengths and weaknesses, and you know their fighting style. No matter how they attack you, you will be able to dodge it. That doesn't sound fair to me." He finished pleased with his words. Thor just kept looking at him trying to understand all that his brother just said and finally spoke. "But that means they know my fighting style, as well, and that means we're even, right?" Loki looked at him coldly "Wrong." Thor's brow frowned "Why?" Loki tried not to roll his eyes at his brother "Because, you don't have a fighting style." He finished innocently. Thor was now really frustrated and confused "What do you mean?"

"Well all you do in a fight is punch and kick until your enemy falls. And if that doesn't work then you just hit him with your hammer. That is NOT a fighting style, dear brother." Thor put his hands on his hips an walked up to his little brother. "Are you saying I can not fight without my hammer?" Loki looked a small smile tugging at his lips "All I'm saying is that if you fight someone that you haven't fought before you will most likely lose." He finished. Thor turned and walked a few feet away from his brother and then turned to face him. "Come on, then." The trickster lifted an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"You said I should fight someone that I haven't fought, someone with a different style." The god of thunder said as-a-matter-of-factly "When was the last time we fought, brother?" Loki just lifted his book and crossed his legs "I am not fighting you." He said flatly.

"Scared, brother?" teased Thor. His brother closed the book rather hard and tossed it on the ground. "Fine. If you wish to fight, so be it. But I have a condition." Loki sat up and walked out in the sun throwing his black coat on the ground. Thor just smiled "Anything." The Trickster faced his brother with a small smirk. "No hammer." The god looked angry for a moment but then his smile returned "Alright but if I am not allowed to use my hammer you are not allowed to use magic." Loki's eyes widened a little but then he nodded. They both took a metal stick and the crowd got bigger as the news of the fight between the two princes spread quickly.

The brothers stood facing each other, serious looks on their faces.

"Whenever you're ready"- Loki smirked. Thor immediately charged at his brother. Squeezing the weapon in his hands, he lifted it up when he was a few feet away from Loki. Then he brought

his hands down hard. The Trickster just stepped away dodging it. When the stick hit the soft wet ground, he just placed his foot on top of it making it dig into the soil even more.

"Let me tell you a few things about fighting, dear brother."- Loki leaned closer to Thor a small smile appearing on his thin lips. "Strength isn't everything." Before the god of thunder could even react a foot connected with his chin, making him fall back.

"You must always think before you act." The mighty god was looking at his brother with a shocked expression. His brother had hit him at the very beginning of the battle, and he had made it look so easy and now he was lecturing him. "Are you actually giving me lessons on how to fight?" he asked; his brother merely stared at him. " You of all people? Loki - the one who uses tricks and illusions during a fight. The prince who lies to our trainer every single day so he could sit under a tree and read his book?" he finished and then laughed. He received a death glare from his little brother and then Loki ran towards him with an incredible speed. This time Thor was ready and also ran for his opponent. Just a few feet away from Thor, Loki lifted his weapon and jammed it into the ground, his body going up in the air. With all the grace of a swan, the Trickster stepped on his big brother's shoulders … a small gasp escaped everyone's lips, including Thor's, and Loki smiled.

"Like you said, big brother, never underestimate your enemy." With his left foot Loki hit Thor's head, his brother falling to his knees. Then with his right one he hit his back making The Thunder god fall flat on his face.

The younger prince kneeled still on top of his brother and whispered in a mocking tone. "Next lesson: Speed and agility are one of the first things a good warrior must learn." He heard Thor huff and laughed. Suddenly the body Loki was standing on started to shake and Thor jumped on his feet tossing Loki to the ground. The look on Thor's face was scary to most of the people around because they all took a step back. It was red and covered in sweat, some veins were showing on his brow and the anger was just dripping from him but somehow in a weird kind of way Loki found this incredibly funny. A small laugh escaped his lips and he quickly covered his mouth.

Thor couldn't believe his eyes - his little brother had done it again, and now he was laughing at him. An angry yell filled the now cloudy skies; the thunder god grabbed his weapon and ran towards his brother. The Mischief maker just chuckled and quickly ran for his spear.

Metal connected with metal so many times that in the end small sparks could be seen. Every time Thor hit Loki, Loki would hit him twice. After a few minutes both princes were breathing hard.

"Tired, brother?"- teased the Trickster.

Loki knew that his brother was a hothead and he knew that it was probably a very bad idea to make him mad but he just couldn't resist - Thor was just way too easy, so they kept going.

They both charged towards each other: Thor swung his spear but Loki just ducked and appeared a few inches from his brother's face, then smirked and kicked Thor in the gut. Everyone was shocked by Loki's skills and movements, as they saw Thor stumble back.

Honesty Loki couldn't blame them, after years of watching his big brother fight he knew Thor's moves like the back of his hand. And besides that he knew Thor's biggest weakness - his temper. Loki knew how to push his buttons and he knew that when his brother gets angry he cannot concentrate, which made it much easier for Loki to strike him. The thunder god's anger was something very dangerous, the Trickster knew that and that's why he was trying to always be two steps ahead.

The god of lies jumped and hit his opponent in the face making him fall on his back. Then he placed the metal stick to his neck and leaned on it. "Do you give up?" he asked. "NO! Never! I will not lose to you! "- said Thor in a hoarse voice. "Is wining everything for you? Ha! How selfish of you. You know brother that is why you are not fit to be a king."

Thor let out a frustrated roar and that was when Loki realized that he had gone too far. Before Loki could even react he was flung in the air a foot clashed with his back, sending him flying. Loki was lying on his back and then he saw Thor right above him with his spear above his head. He brought it down but the Trickster managed to make his weapon appear in his hands with magic just in time.

The weapons clashed and Loki felt his spear starting to bend as Thor pressed on his. He had to stop this fight, he knew it. It was getting out of control. Loki kicked his brother's leg and when he heard him wince he pushed him aside with all of his strength. The prince started running for the tree where his book was. He glanced back and saw that Thor was on his tail. He reached his book in hopes that he could find a spell that could stop his brother without hurting him. But before he could grab the thing, Thor swung his spear chopping off the tree with one swing. Loki's eyes widened as he ran from the falling tree.

"Thor, stop!" – He yelled backing away. "You're getting out of…" but he was cut off before he could finish. "I will not listen to your nonsense Silver Tongue!" He yelled and rushed for his enemy. Loki just stared at his big brother with scared wide eyes. He knew Thor changed when he fought - he had seen it happen once when they were little: Loki was attacked by wild animals and Thor had lost it in fear that he might lose his little brother. He had killed them without even blinking and he was only 13. That was the day Loki had first seen it.

That craving for battle, that blood thirst had scared him but after Thor had killed the animals everything was back to normal. Loki didn't tell anyone about what he saw happen.

He thought and hoped he would never see that look in Thor's eyes but today he did and it was much more terrifying. The god of mischief couldn't move his body - he was way too scared. Just before his brother reached him Loki managed to lift his hands in front of his face.

The God of Thunder swung his spear and the last thing he could hear was a painted cry and the sound of something falling in the water. The mighty Thor stood up breathing hard and faced the crowd.

"Ha, victory!" he yelled a smile crossing his face. But when he looked at everyone's faces he went still. The women were covering their mouths and the men stood with shocked expressions.

The prince looked around and saw the chopped off tree. What had happened? He couldn't remember.

LOKI! – He heard his mother's panicked voice and his blood ran cold.

Where was his brother? He had fallen into the water but he hadn't come out yet. Why wasn't he coming out? What had happened? He couldn't remember!

LOKI! – He yelled stepping closer to the small lake but there was no answer. Thor saw how one spot in the clear blue water began to turn red.

He jumped in the lake.

The older prince followed the small threads of blood deeper and deeper until he reached the bottom and saw his brother's small figure. He grabbed him by his shoulders and started swimming up. Once they reached the surface Thor took a deep breath. He hugged his brother with one hand and shook him lightly.

"Loki? Loki! Can you hear me?"- But he received no answer. The god of Thunder swam to the shore and gently placed his brother on the ground. The god of mischief was soaking wet and covered in blood from the wound on his chest. A few seconds later their mother was by their side.

"Loki! Thor! What happened? "- she placed her hands on Loki's wet forehead; tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Brother? Loki, come on! Wake up! "- Thor was screaming and shaking his sibling's shoulders.

"He's not breathing!" - Frigga cried out.

"Loki! Open your eyes! Please!" The thunder god yelled; panic making its way up his body.

He had to do something. His little brother was dying right in front of him and it was his fault.

Before he could even think he lifted his hand and hit his brother's chest making it jerk.

"Come on, little brother! Breathe! Damn it, Loki! Please!" He hit him again and again but nothing happened. He placed his head on Loki's chest and started crying. "Please." He whispered. The prince could hear his mother's cries next to him. He squeezed his eyes and let out a yell lifting both his hands. With all of his strength he placed one final blow to Loki's chest and then heard a cracking sound and Loki's eyes flew open. The Trickster took a deep breath and started coughing up water. Thor's eyes widened and he immediately hugged his little brother. He felt Loki's body starting to shake and a painted moan escaped his lips.

"It's okay. It's alright, little brother. You're safe, you're safe."- Thor was just repeating everything over and over again as if to convince himself that everything was in fact fine.

"Thor, we have to get him to the healing rooms."- His mother said in the most demanding voice she could conjure and got to her feet quickly. Thor lifted his brother in his hands and started running pressing Loki's body to his chest every time he felt him shake. When they entered the healing rooms' people were already waiting with blankets and bandages. The younger prince was grabbed out of Thor's hands and placed on a bed. A few minutes later Odin entered with a worried expression.

"How is he?"- He all but yelled at Eir - the main healer.

"He's out of danger. He has a few broken ribs, and the wound on his chest is not that deep, so it won't be needing stitches." She said glancing back at the Trickster. The All-father nodded and turned to Thor with a serious look.

"Thor, what happened?" – The prince couldn't look his father in the eyes so he turned around and took a deep breath trying to steady his voice but it didn't work.

"It was me. I did it…I…I hit him…I…didn't mean to…I don't know." He choked on his words and couldn't believe how childish he sounded but he just couldn't help it. "It was an accident." He finished feeling his eyes start to tear up. The thunder god heard his father's footsteps coming closer to him but before anything could happen a quiet moan reached their ears and Thor was by Loki's side in seconds.

"Loki!" – He leaned to his sibling and Loki's eyes slowly started to open. He moved his head towards his brother's voice and as his eyes focused they immediately widened. Suddenly, Thor could see all of these emotions flash on his younger brother's face: confusion, fear, anger, betrayal, sadness. Loki quickly sat up pushing his brother away getting up from his bed but then realized he was still too weak and dizzy, so he collapsed on the ground. Thor moved by his brother's side, placing a hand on his back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"- Loki screamed and then disappeared. Everyone in the room gasped and started looking around but the Trickster was gone.

Odin called the guards and ordered them to start looking for his son. Frigga glanced at Thor who was walking to the door. He turned to her with a serious expression and she nodded, then he left the room.

Thor headed for Loki's chambers. As he reached them he saw a few guards exiting the room with confused expressions. As they left, Thor snuck in his brother's chambers and closed the door. Everything was quiet and very clean. The god walked outside into the balcony and stared ahead.

He heard a small ruffle above him and turned to the roof where his brother was sitting.

"I found you." He said gently with a small smile but all he received was a cold stare. Thor climbed on the roof and sat next to the Trickster.

"What part of "get away from me" didn't you understand?" he asked sharply looking away. "I will not leave until you hear me, Loki." There was no answer and Thor sighed. "Brother you must believe me when I say that I did not mean to hurt you."

"But you did."

"Yes I did and I am truly sorry you must believe me. It was an accident."

"OH, so you accidentally almost killed me?"

"It wasn't like that…"

"You "accidentally" bunched and kicked me a dozen times and then you "accidentally" hit me with your spear sending me flying into the lake?"

"Loki…I…"

"WHAT ?" But Thor said nothing.

"You know, brother, I'm sick and tired of your temper. You never think, never. You are such a sap sometimes and you don't even realize it. That is why you are unworthy of the throne."

Anger crossed Thor's face and Loki leaned closer. "See, one small statement and you are already thinking of a way to strike me."

"You keep taunting me! You always speak these lies of yours and you anger me." Thor snapped back.

"Why didn't you stop?" – Loki suddenly asked. His big brother just looked at him with a confused expression.

"During the battle I told you to stop but you didn't. Why?" he asked again lowering his head.

"I…I…"- Thor choked on his words. Loki had told him to stop? When? He didn't remember!

"I don't know…I…I was only thinking about winning. About defeating my en…" and then he stopped realizing what he almost said. His eyes widened in horror. His enemy? What was he thinking - Loki was not his enemy he could never be! He was his little brother the one he promised his mother to protect. Thor took a deep breath finally realizing what he had done. He quickly turned to Loki and buried his face in his little brother's chest.

"Oh god, Loki, I'm so sorry! I don't know what possessed me to do this to you…I…I almost kill.. …Please brother I beg you to try and forgive me. I don't know…I didn't…I" he just squeezed his brother and kept apologizing.

The Trickster stared at the god of thunder with wide eyes. He had never seen him like this. The Mighty Thor begging the Trickster for forgiveness … it was…it didn't seem right. Loki slowly placed his hands on Thor's back stroking him gently.

"Thor get up. Pull yourself together." He placed his hands on Thor's shoulders and lifted him up.

"Listen you are my brother and I will always forgive you but you have to understand, Thor, that you must control that anger, that craving for battle that…blood thirst. You change when you fight Thor and you don't change into anything good."

"What do you mean?" The Thunder god asked. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother.

"Brother do you remember the time when we went hunting together and some wild animals attacked me?" Thor just nodded. "Do you remember what you did to them?" Thor's brow frowned thinking back at that time. "I chased them away." He said thoughtfully. "You killed them mercilessly." Loki stated. "I did?"

"Yes! See, Thor, that is what I'm talking about! You get so much into the battle that you forget if you are fighting an enemy or a friend. You have such power but you can't control it. I beg you Thor next time you fight just stop and think. Every time before you strike – think. It's just that one day that temper of yours will get you into some serious trouble and I don't know if I will be able to stop you."

"Yes, I will - I promise! Loki, I will try with all my might … I will. I won't let anything like this ever happen again. I give you my word as a warrior." He said, placing one hand on the back of Loki's neck. Loki chuckled "Give me your word as a brother." He stated. "You have it!" Thor smiled.

They both leaned closer, their foreheads touching and sighed at the same time. "Brother, promise me that if I get out of control again you will run away." The thunder god said seriously. "Oh, I most definitely will." Loki said and they both laughed. The two princes stayed on the roof until the sun went down enjoying the silence.

THE END! ^^

REVIEW PLS ! :D


End file.
